


old scars

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Shame, Support, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Growing up on Alternia was something that would forever impact Karkat. It could be seen in all parts of his everyday behavior.
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 21





	old scars

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 24 hour fic challenge. Prompt is "Shame"

Growing up on Alternia was something that would forever impact Karkat. It could be seen in all parts of his everyday behavior.

He always turned around and looked behind him at least once every ten seconds, he always made sure to triple check if he locked the doors, and he tensed up when he was in a loud crowd, and always prefered to have a weapon with him just incase anything bad would happen to him, which wouldn’t.

It was him refusing to wear anything red, using his natural gray and black wardrobe he had grown up with, and he  _ never _ in public mentioned his blood color, even though the entire planet of Earth C already knew about it since he was one of the creators. This society had no hemophobia, and there were millions of candy red trolls and grubs walking the streets of the planet, proud and happy without being discriminated.

It was the society Karkat had always wanted, but now when he was here he was still terrified of everything.

One thing that made John realize how bad it actually was, was when Karkat refused to go to the beach without having a shirt on, not wanting to expose his red grubscars to everyone on it.

So, to be a good boyfriend that understood that healing took time, John decided to built his own private pool by his house, so that his boyfriend would be able to do such a small thing as swim.

And Karkat thanked him for that, it meant so much that John was willing to support him as he worked through his issues with himself, because one day he truly wanted to no longer feel shame.


End file.
